


Frosted Blade

by JkWriter



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Light's Hope Chapel, Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koltira never asked for this but sometimes things happen for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Blade

In Koltira's opinion, the new recruits were much too excited about fighting a battle at the great Light’s Hope Chapel. Even some of his fellow generation were basking in the sunlight as they prepared for the fight ahead of them. 

Not Koltira. 

He would never say it allowed but this was a suicide mission. How could the Scourge even begin to compare to the Holy Light of the Paladin’s, especially on their sacred ground. Surely he couldn’t be the only one who thought that but a glance around confirmed it. 

No one thought ill of this mission given to them, no one but himself. 

Even his closest friend, his brother in death, thought that this was what they were meant to be doing. Thassarian, mounted upon his deathcharger, was speaking animatedly with Highlord Darion Mograine. They were discussing battle strategies and how to go about succeeding in doing what the Lich King wished for them. 

Like the perfect soldiers that were created to be. 

Koltira turned away, disgusted in the thoughts that were invading his mind. 

There was no free will in the Lich King’s army. He was no exception to that. These thoughts of defiance would do them no good. They would only make things harder yet, his instincts had not failed him yet. Even in life his instincts led him in the right direction. 

He gripped Byfrost by the blade. The pain of the rune blade cutting through his skin was enough to pull him from his thoughts. It was enough for him to forget that once this behavior would have made him his own enemy. 

“Koltira, you worry.” 

Thassarian was not asking a question. He noticed the way Koltira had turned and now gripped his blade, it was something his fellow death knight had been doing a lot recently. Thassarian was able to see how Koltira still clung to the humanity within him. He had not yet lost everything that made him a High Elf. 

“This battle,” Koltira began, turning to face Thassarian, “this battle is a suicide run. I dislike saying it allowed, it pains me to speak against the Lich King, but we are going against the Argent Dawn on their own grounds. How are we supposed to win against the Light in the area it is most concentrated?” 

Thassarian frowned. He knew that Koltira would have thoughts about right and wrong as his humanity continued to drop, but thoughts speaking out against Arthas? And in such a crucial moment of the Scourge’s campaign? 

“We have thousands of soldiers amongst us while the Dawn has mere hundreds. Even if we fight on their ground we shall win with sheer numbers. There is nothing to worry about. They have no way of winning this fight, even with the light’s blessing.” 

A look of discontent crossed Koltira’s face. 

While it was true they had the numbers they didn’t have the will power. The Argent Dawn, the Alliance and Horde, they would always hold that over the Scourge. Even though there were fighters amongst their ranks who were once heroes of the Alliance or warriors of the Horde. 

“All darkness cowers at light.” 

“And darkness consumes the light.” Thassarian finished. He reached over and gently pulled Byfrost from a non-protesting Koltira’s hand. “There will be time to fight ourselves later. Right now we must conserve our strength for I fear the true war is only just beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> im writing a koltira deathweaver story, all chapters following this (this is the prologue) will be out of order until i've finished it, sorry about the inconvience 
> 
> also this isn't betaed as i don't have one yet, would love to get one though


End file.
